User talk:Kopakamata97
Some Users This is a storage message: * 1) MichaelCrichtonFan24 * 2) PirakaFreak25 By KopakaMata97 (Note: this is just so I can keep in touch with these guys!) Nice! I saw your page, Talmax Kal Warriors. I thought that the MoCs on the page were really cool. So if you want, you are invited into my group-- Please respond. I hope you enjoy Custom Bionicles! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, Hey! It's a Wonderful Phrase Makuta Matata was supposed to be named after the phrase, Hakuna Matata, but he ate Timon, Pumba, Simba, the Hyenas, and everyone in the Pridelands for breakfast this morning. 1300796803 00:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Funny BIONICLE Pictures Those are funny. I need to come up with some of those so I could put them on the page. Makuta Matata It has a basic page with simple layout, best that Bohrok could do. 1300796803 01:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Assistance Can you make the chart beneath the picture for the article Death egg? 1300796803 comment You can make up stuff about my entry and i am the one who left the message above. 1300796803 01:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) another question Can I give a person I entered in one of your contests a history that doesn't involve his entry in your contest? I also asked the question above. 1300796803 01:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) response The things you suggested were great!!! 1300796803 01:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Two Questions 1) Can I enter another creation in the contest under the Nidihki category? 2) Can we be friends? 1300796803 05:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I Need Your Opinion I need a name for a Toa Hagah team I created for Makuta Matata. 1300796803 20:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks I uploaded the image. The name Skellax is appropriate, considering that they look skeletal. 1300796803 01:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Info I start a summer job tomarrow, so I might not be able to respond to posts immediately. 1300796803 16:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) job info I will be painting fire hydrants and checking sprinkler ordinances for Clinton County. 1300796803 18:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Job I make $7.40 and work Monday-Friday, from 7:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m. favorite character My favorite has been matoro since he was created. 1300796803 23:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Answers ( in asked order) Karda Nui, Ice, Toa Mahri, Dark Hunters. 1300796803 00:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Re:uh... And... Category Question What would a mix between Bitil and Strakk be classified as? 1300796803 23:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) here's the link The link is Skratil Contest Please join Also Would you like to join my club the order of the makutaverse Sig Request Can it be "The Toa Skeelax will kill you!" ? 1300796803 00:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) HOLY KARZAHNI THAT THING IS AWESOME. SCARY AWESOME. PUT IT ON THE GIANT BIONICLE BUILDING CONTEST. THAT MUST BE LIKE 2 BILLION INCHES TALL. I AM FREAKING OUT. THAT PROBABLY HAS LIKE 7000 PIECES. YOU OUGHTA PUT IT ON YOUR SIG! I AM HYPERVENTILATING! *Goes into other room to calm down* [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] And Can you upload a higher-quality picture of it? I want to see it up close. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] HOLY MATA NUI! THAT THING IS HUGE! IT'S REALLY AWESOME! I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT BIG! BUT I AM WORKING ON MY SPECIAL PROJECT. And... You are invited to join The Creators Of Gigas Magna. Please Accept. (Click:"Comes To Rescue you!") Response No. It's my school ID number. 1300796803 22:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Question Can you help me put together a vehicle contest called "Roki Building Contest"? 1300796803 22:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Note on 1300796803 1. He's a boy 2. He's 16 until September 3. His user name is his school ID # --Kopakamata97 01:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Matoro1 * 1) Age: 14 * 2) Location: British, but lives in Malaysia * 3) "Name say tandas" mean "My name is toilet" in Malaysian Hey Friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ''' Please enter. Hi, it's me. I don't mean to be a bother but my Sopan MOC has been turned down in a lot of contests. For professional reasons, why did you fail it? (I'm not trying to get you to change it I just need some tips for the future.) Well if that's all then I've got a link to some other poses on my Brickshelf account. I understand if you still don't want to change the image. Just thought you'd like to see the rest. Here's the link. 2am here in Malaysia! I'm still on school holidays for another 3 days so I can get up later... mind you I stay up until 2 on most school days as well... It's wierd because I never feel tired. That'll be a while. I just went to the barbers with my Dad and he joked with the guy about shaving me bald... '''AND HE ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT WAS WHAT MY DAD WANTED! I nearly got shaved bald and school starts in 2 days! GAH! ANyway... I don't really go outside much... with the pollution in my neighbourhood and people running around screaming 'agh agh! Pig flu! Pig flu!' Contest Questions 1) Is it okay to put the Toa Skeelax as one entry? 2) Is there going to be the same trouble over Toa Charon? 1300796803 20:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) JoseFVega Note The user name is named after one of his relatives. tackalon that video was hilarious lol Buzz Cut Don't worry about it. He's an idiot anyway. But sure I'll join! Ah, ok. LOL Anyways, thanks! -RandoMaster07 Yay! Yay, thanks! Ok. What's BFTMOL stand for? And I'm 12. N00b A n00b is a "newbie." Why do you ask?